Talk:Elma/@comment-27144133-20160915001322/@comment-9595671-20160923025558
Well I can tell you this, the Black Knight's character page (probably due to the concept art's wording in the one corner) is confirmed male, the only confirmed info on his identity. Though that's too minor to mean much so we'll set that to the side. And your right about the Zaruboggan's origins and how a Samaarian was likely their creator, due to how the Zaruboggan's world was remade by their creation and how humans can make a constant flow of their nourishment source, that looks like a strong connector. Plus we still don't know what's under their masks, they could be more human looking than we know of. And another extension on an evolved Samaarian? Well, I know some species can evolve but still stay the same, so Elma could be evolved but still technically an original Samaarian. Plus if we count what you said by her age, she's probably lived long enough that even as the Samaarian's evolutionary tree grew, she was born long before that. What makes me think Elma's an original Samaarian is because out of all that concept art and all other humanoid species that could be Samaarian descendants, her unique glowy crystal hair is a trait that's unique to her so far. With how the Samaarians were described as being from another plane of existence, possibly another universe, so a trait like glowing hair I find is a symbol of being highly evolved. Though regardless of where here loyalties lie (it's possible there's so few original Samaarians that her siding with Humanity is the best thing she can do), we know Elma is trying to aid Humanity and prefers to use diplomacy before violence to other races, so she seems more benevolent. I honestly think the Samaar Federation right now is being colored as worse than it is, if we include those traitors than the servant races made probably were treated better before things went south. I mean the Great One for example? Using the traitor idea maybe the reason the Ganglion's crime syndicate exists in the Federation without problems is because HE leads the whole Federation itself. So perhaps the Federation was originally good... but now it's not, I think this is what the Ma-non were probably trying to tell, and maybe the reason the Ghosts are fighting against them is because they know the Samaarians are no longer running it and they need to remove the people leading it. In fact, this could be why they attacked the White Whale only when it neared Mira, based on one theory I've heard? Well... Goetia may not know it cause it's been so long to know it, but Mira may in fact be the Samaarian's homeworld, the Ghosts were attacking only because they must have known this somehow or realized they had found it by chance, and knew if they landed there that it would help Humanity beat the Ganglion. If the "Ghosts" are just ships used by other Samaarian descendants or the original Samaarians themselves, that adds even more into them leading Humanity to Mira, why they aren't there yet... well, I get the feeling the Great One's lack of a physical appearance may relate to it. Man, this multiple Samaarian descendants theory of mine? There's so much we can build off of it.